May I ?
by Miyazaki Erizawa
Summary: Sepuluh tahun sudah Sasuke menyimpan perasaan pada Naruto. Dan sekarang, Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya. hari ini mereka telah mengikat janji. Namun apakah boleh Sasuke bahagia? 'Bolehkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan dengan cara seperti ini? Berbahagia saat kau merasa tersiksa berada disisiku, bahagia saat kau menganggap pernikahan kita adalah suatu kesialan? bolehkah?. SasuNaru Day #5


**May I?  
**

**(Bolehkah?)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Author : Miyazakie Erizawa**

**Rate : T (Bulan puasa ne? -_-)**

**Warning! Author baru, masih sangat hijau, many typos, BOY x BOY a.k.a SHOUNEN AI**

**Inspired by : My imagination.**

**Sebagai perayaan terhadap The Fifth Indonesian SasuNaru Days 2013**

**All Hail SasuNaru~ !**

* * *

"Menyingkir kau, monster pantat ayam!", Pemuda dengan tiga goresan di pipinya berteriak nyalang di sebuah kamar berukuran 10 x 10 meter yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan hitam.

Monster pantat ayam yang menjadi objek teriakannya pun hanya mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya dan memandang si pirang – terganggu.

"Ini kamarku, Dobe, dan ini ranjangku. Atas dasar apa aku harus menyingkir? Kalau kau tidak ingin berbagi ranjang denganku, kau bisa cari kamar lain diluar sana. Uchiha mansion memiliki banyak kamar, kau tau.", Pria berwajah dingin itu menjawab santai dan kembali membaca buku tebalnya di atas ranjang king size – objek pertengkaran mereka.

"Grraahh~!", Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Ini semua salahmu, Teme! Kalau kau tidak menyetujuinya, ini pasti tidak akan terjadi!", Naruto menarik guling yang berada di bawah kaki Teme dan membantingnya berkali-kali ke sisi tempat tidur yang kosong.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau tidak menolaknya?", tak menoleh sedikitpun dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Kau tau. Aku sayang ibuku. Aku tak mungkin menolak permintaan ibuku!", Dobe melunak. Ia memang terlalu sayang kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu. Sehingga tidak kuasa untuk menolak permintaan sang ibu walau permintaannya seaneh ini!

"Kalau begitu salahkan dirimu sendiri, Dobe. Jangan salahkan aku.", Teme membalik halaman bukunya – cuek.

"HUUUUUAAA~! Aku mau cerai! CERAI ! aku menyesal menikah denganmu Monster stoic pantat ayam!", si pirang menarik bed cover dan tidur membelakangi pemuda tampan berkulit alabaster yang dipanggilnya monster pantat ayam tersebut.

Hari ini, tepatnya 10 Juli 2013, Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto telah melangsungkan pernikahan. Ya, mereka berdua laki-laki. Itu yang menjadi masalah utama kegalauan Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

.::Flashback::.

.

.

.

"APA~?! Okaasan! Uchiha Sasuke itu laki-laki! Okaasan mau menjodohkan Naru dengannya? Yang benar saja.", Naruto yang baru pulang dari kampusnya mendadak terkejut saat Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato mengajaknya berbicara enam mata.

"Okaasan tau. Tapi Okaasan dan Okaasan-nya Sasuke sudah menjodohkan kalian saat kalian masih kecil, Naru.", Kushina menggenggam tangan anaknya lembut.

"Eh? Masa? Kenapa aku tidak tau kau menjodohkan Sasuke dengan Naru, Kushi-chan?", Minato bertanya dengan polosnya.

Muncul perempatan di dahi Kushina, "DIAM KAU, BAKA OYAJI!". Tiba-tiba Minato sudah terkapar dilantai dengan benjolan dikepala yang berasap – kecepatan pukulan yang luar biasa.

"Okaasan bohong kan? Astaga… aku hampir percaya. Pokoknya Naru tidak mau, Okaasan. Walau kami sudah putus, Naru masih mencintai Hinata. Naru Straigth!", Naruto menggenggam tasnya. Berjalan meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato di ruang kerja Minato.

"Okaasan akui, tadi okaasan berbohong.", kalimat Kushina menghentikan langkah Naruto yang hampir memegang gagang pintu. "Tapi asal kau tau, Naru. Perusahaan Namikaze – perusahaan yang telah dirintis ayahmu dari ia masih muda – sedang mengalami pailit. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahmu adalah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha…", Kushina menghembuskan nafas – berat. "… atau dengan kata lain, menikahi putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha."

Kushina beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya, menghampiri anak semata wayangnya yang terbelalak kaget di depan pintu – tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

"Pikirkanlah kembali nasib ayahmu, Naruto Namikaze. Kau adalah satu-satunya harapan ayahmu menyelamatkan perusahaan yang telah dirintisnya itu", Kushina memeluk Naruto dari belakang, mengusap rambut anaknya – lembut, dan menarik kepala Naruto – yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Kushina – mendekat ke sisi kepalanya sendiri, "Fikirkanlah kembali ayahmu, Anakku… berfikirlah kembali.", Kushina mengecup pelipis Naruto – sayang – dan melepaskan pelukannya.

.

.

.

BLAM!

Naruto menutup keras pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato didalam sana.

.

.

.

.::Flashback end::.

.

.

.

Naruto yang mengingat kejadian dimana perusahaan ayahnya hampir pailit – kabar dari ibunya – memukul-mukul tempat tidur dan menarik-narik bed cover yang menutupi sampai kepalanya – kesal. Ia kesal kenapa bisa-bisanya ia dibohongi oleh ibunya sendiri – dua kali – dihari yang sama! Dan baru ketahuan saat pernikahan telah disahkan!

"AAARRGGHHH~!", Naruto berteriak dengan wajah yang ditekan ke bantal – meredam suara.

"Bisakah kau berhenti, Dobe. Kau membuat ranjang ini berguncang dan aku sulit membaca.", Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto dengan ujung buku novel setebal 500 halaman yang sedang dibacanya.

"DIAM KAU TEME!", Naruto masih meredam suaranya dalam bantal. "KAU TAK TAU RASANYA JADI DIRIKU! AKU MASIH MENCINTAI HINATA DAN SEKARANG AKU HARUS STUCK DISINI , TERIKAT JANJI PERNIKAHAN DENGAN ORANG SEPERTIMU! SIALL, SIALL, SIIAALLL!", Naruto kembali bergejolak, mengguncangkan tempat tidur.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Separah itukah rasanya menikah dengannya? Seburuk itukah hidup menjadi pendampingnya? Apakah Sasuke orang yang terlalu tidak pantas sebagai suami Naruto? Semua pertanyaan berkecamuk di hati Sasuke. Penyesalan teramat dalam menghampiri hatinya sekarang ini. Pantaskah ia merasa bahagia? Pantaskah ia merasa menang telah memiliki orang yang telah lama ia cintai dalam diam ini? Pantaskah ia merasakan kebahagiaan dengan cara seperti ini?

Sasuke melayangkan pandangnnya kearah gundukan selimut yang berada di sampingnya. Melihat pergerakan teratur dari orang di dalam sana. Mungkin Naruto telah tertidur.

Sasuke bergerak pelan mendekati Naruto. Menyingkap sedikit selimutnya sampai hanya kepala pirang Naruto –yang membelakanginya—terlihat.

Sasuke memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah yang dimiliki Naruto. Pemuda pirang berisik yang telah mencuri hatinya semenjak 10 tahun yang lalu – sejak ia dan si dobe kesayangannya menginjak bangku SMP.

Mereka mamang sering bertengkar. Atau sering dikatakan rival. Mereka hanya terpaut satu rangking, dengan Naruto yang selalu berada di bawah Sasuke, dan berakhir dengan Naruto yang menyumpah-serapah kepada Sasuke dengan mengatakannya Monster Pantat Ayam.

Pertama kali Sasuke menyadari ada rasa lain dihatinya, saat Naruto mendeklarasikan kepada seluruh teman sekelasnya dia telah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata. Putri tunggal keluarga Hyuuga. Ada rasa sesak di dalam dada Sasuke. Rasa tak rela, dan kehilangan. Dia belum menyadarinya, dia masih ragu dengan gender mereka yang sama – tak mungkin ia memiliki rasa yang aneh ini kepada si pirang berisik yang selalu mengacaukan harinya, si pirang dobe yang selalu membuatnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sangat out of character dari keluarga Uchiha.

Ya..

pria inilah yang mampu membuat Sasuke menjadi dirinya sendiri. Yang mampu melegakan hati Sasuke saat ia merasa tertekan dengan segala macam kehidupan mewah yang disuguhkan kepadanya, kepada kewajibannya menjadi seorang penerus keluarga Uchiha yang selalu menjadi sorotan orang banyak, kepada keharusannya untuk tampil selalu menawan di depan banyak orang demi menjaga nama Uchiha yang melekat pada dirinya. Hanya Naruto lah yang menganggapnya biasa disemua keluarbiasaan yang dimiliknya. Hanya pada Naruto dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

Dan saat tanpa sengaja ia melihat adegan Naruto dan Hinata berciuman di lantai paling atas gedung sekolah, pada tahun ke-3 mereka menjajaki dunia sekolah menegah pertama,

Saat itulah ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang pertama kali menyeruak ke dalam dadanya.

Rasa kalah dan kecewa yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Rasa ingin marah dan tangis yang ingin keluar bersamaan.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, merasakan perihnya patah hati untuk pertama kalinya di usianya yang ke-15 tahun.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa tangannya menyentuh halus pelipis Naruto – tak ingin membangunkannya dari tidur – turun perlahan kebawah menyusuri pipi tan yang memiliki tiga garis halus layaknya kumis kucing, mengusapnya pelan. Wajah inilah yang terus dirindukan Sasuke saat ia berada di United States of Amerika. Mengenyam pendidikan SMA-nya disana – sekaligus lari dari patah hatinya.

Sesaat setelah adegan yang terjadi antara Hinata dan Naruto, Sasuke yang sedang memegang surat rekomendasi SMA Seiren – SMA yang akan dimasuki Naruto – merobek-robek surat itu menjadi bagian yang sangat kecil. Seperti hatinya saat itu, ikut robek menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Dan akhirnya, ia harus membuangnya ketempat sampah.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali menurunkan tangannya kearah bibir mungil merah ceri milik Naruto, posisinya yang sedang tertidur membuat bibir itu terbuka sedikit. Mengusapnya perlahan. Tak ada yang berubah dari Naruto, baik tujuh tahun yang lalu ataupun sekarang. Semuanya terlihat sama saja. Sama-sama meruntuhkan pertahanan Sasuke saat melihatnya – walaupun kali ini membutuhkan waktu tujuh tahun untuk membangun pertahan itu kembali – dan dengan mudahnya runtuh lagi saat melihatnya menangis, ditinggalkan Hinata.

.

.

.

Hari itu hujan.

Hari dimana Sasuke kembali ke Jepang, kota asalnya, setelah menamatkan kuliahnya.

Mungkin malam ini ia akan berjalan-jalan sebentar. Merindukan Jepang pada malam hari.

Sasuke pun mengambil coat tebalnya yang digantung dibalik pintu kamar, dan menyambar kunci mobilnya yang tergeletak di meja – disamping vas bunga – di sebelah kanan pintu.

Entah kenapa kali ini dia sangat menggebu-gebu ingin keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Apa dia terlalu merindukan Jepang? Atau mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Mungkin.

.

.

.

Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Hokkaido ini luas. Namun kenapa laju kendaraannya ini tetap berhenti 500 meter dari rumahnya – kediaman Namikaze.

Astaga…

Apakah tujuh tahun kehidupannya yang ia habiskan untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan tugas SMA dan kuliah yang menggunung tak cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa ini walaupun sedikit? Kenapa kau jadi lemah Uchiha?

Sasuke memukul stirnya dengan kedua lengannya. Kalau begini, apanya hal menarik yang akan terjadi? Bisa-bisa dia bukan merindukan Jepang, namun merindukan si pemuda pirang – penyebab patah hatinya yang pertama.

"Hinata, Tunggu!", terdengar suara orang yang dikenal Sasuke di pelataran kediaman Namikaze itu.

"Hinata…", Terlihat pemuda pirang yang selama ini dirindukannya mengejar seorang wanita berambut darkblue panjang, menggununakan coat putih berbulu. "Hinata, tunggu!", Naruto meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata – menghentikan langkah wanita cantik itu.

"Aku mohon, Naruto-kun. Ini tak akan berhasil.", Hinata dengan lembut melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Apanya yang tak kan berhasil, Hinata-chan? Ini sudah tahun ke-sepuluh, dan kita berhasil. Kita tinggal berusaha sedikit lagi. Tolonglah. Setelah apa yang kita lewati dengan waktu yang tidak sebentar, kau akan meninggalkanku begitu saja?", Naruto kembali memegang kedua tangan Hinata. "Hinata-chan, tatap aku.", Naruto memandang lurus ke arah Hinata – memancarkan kekecewaan dan harapan disaat yang bersamaan. "Semudah itu kah kau menyerah tentang hubungan kita? Aku yakin kita bisa, Hinata-chan, aku yakin.", Naruto menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat.

Hinata membiarkan dirinya terbuai dalam kehangatan pria yang selama sepuluh tahun ini berjuang bersamanya menghadapi penolakan dari keluarga Hyuuga – sebentar saja. Hanya sebentar. Ia belum rela melepaskan pria ini. Pria yang mungkin akan sulit ditemuinya kelak. Pria yang dengan tulus mencintainya, tanpa menyerah, meski harus babak belur menghadapi orang suruhan Hyuuga Hiashi – ayah Hinata.

"Cukup", Hinata mendorong dada Naruto. Menjauh. "Sudah cukup. Aku tak akan membuatmu lebih menderita dari ini, Naruto-kun. Aku akan menerima pertunangan dengan Inuzuka. Semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku. Maaf, permisi, Namikaze-san.", Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi Naruto, keluar dari pekarangan halaman keluarga Namikaze. Air matanya mengalir menganak-sungai – perih – hanya itu yang dirasakan Hinata saat ini.

Sasuke melayangkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah berdiri mematung di tengah hamparan padang bunga yang dirawat sepenuh hati oleh Namikaze Kushina. Kepalanya tertunduk. Bahunya bergetar.

"Hahahaha"

Sasuke salah dengar, atau memang ia mendegar suara tertawa dari arah pemuda pirang tersebut?

"Hahahaha…."

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar, berdiri diapit oleh pintu mobilnya – memastikan pendengarannya.

"Hahahahahahaha"

Tawa itu semakin jelas.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Menjambak pelan poni yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Astaga… aku pemaksa sekali. Seharusnya tak kupaksa dia jika memang tak ingin lagi disisiku. Menyedihkan sekali mengharapkan cinta orang lain.", hibur Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Samar-samar, Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang berkilau jatuh dari kedua pipi Naruto.

Bulan malam ini membuat air matanya berkilau seperti berlian.

Satu persatu air dari mata sapphire sang Namikaze tunggal pun berlomba-lomba turun.

Dan saat itu Sasuke menyadari,

Luka yang ia yakin telah sembuh setelah tujuh tahun,

Kini terbuka lagi – semakin lebar.

.

.

.

"Otousan, Okaasan. Aku ingin menikahi Putra tunggal Namikaze. Namikaze Naruto."

Kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke, sontak membuat ayahnya – Uchiha Fugaku – hampir menyemburkan kopi yang diminumnya ke arah Uchiha Itachi – Kakak Sasuke.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?", Uchiha Mikoto –yang baru saja sadar dari rasa terkejutnya—menghampiri Sasuke dan menyentuh pipinya lembut. "Kau tau, di Negara ini masih banyak wanita. Dan Okaasan yakin, tidak akan ada yang menolakmu, Sasuke. Kau tampan. Kau anak Okaasan. Dan kau Uchiha. Kenapa harus Naruto? Bukankah dia rivalmu dan dia—…. ", Mikoto tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas – berat. Ia tau, mungkin akan mendapatkan pertentangan dari keluarganya. Tapi keinginan untuk menjaga Naruto timbul, kali ini jauh lebih besar dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. " –dia pria, Okaasan?", Sasuke melanjutkan kalimat ibunya yang terpotong. "ya, aku tau pasti itu… dia seorang pria. Lalu apa aku salah, Okaasan?', Sasuke menumpukan kepalanya ke bahu Mikoto yang hanya setinggi dadanya. "Apa aku salah selama sepuluh tahun mencintai seorang pria?", Sasuke memeluk ibunya erat, "Apa aku salah, Okaasan?"

Sasuke begitu rapuh kali ini.

Mikoto mengusap lembut punggung kekar anak bungsunya, "Tidak, Sasuke. Kau tak salah. Kau berhak memilikinya. Kau berhak, Nak.", Mikoto mempererat pelukannya kepada Uchiha bungsu, seakan memberitahu 'ibu disini, untukmu, apapun kau, kau tetap putraku' yang membuat Uchiha yang berwajah stoic menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan ibunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengecup pelipis Naruto – sayang. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lembut khas Naruto yang menguar dari helai pirangnya. Mengecupnya berkali-kali, tak sedikitpun rasa bosan menghampirinya. Naruto layaknya Heroin. Begitu memabukkan, dan Sasuke membutuhkannya.

"Naruto", Sasuke menggumamkan nama Naruto pelan, tidak bermaksud membangunkannya. Masih mengecup pelipisnya berkali-kali, "Namikaze Naruto… Aku harus bagaimana? Aku mencintaimu, Naru, sangat. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Ini sudah tahun ke sepuluh, dan rasa ini tak berubah sedikitpun. Naru, aku harus bagaimana?" Sasuke mencium pelipis Naruto – lama. Benar-benar menyimpan setiap aroma lembut yang dikecap hidungnya.

"Dengan waktu yang tak sebentar itu ku habiskan untuk mencintaimu dalam diam, bolehkan aku bahagia, Naru? Bolehkah aku bahagia karena telah memilikimu sebagai pendampingku? Bolehkan aku merasakan kebahagiaan dengan cara seperti ini? Berbahagia saat kau merasa tersiksa berada disisiku, bahagia saat kau menganggap pernikahan kita adalah suatu kesialan. Bolehkah?

Atau aku harus menyerah disini? Berhenti mencintaimu saat ini juga, lalu membiarkanmu pergi dan suatu saat aku akan melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain?

Belum, aku belum siap menghadapi itu, Naru…

Bolehkan aku egois sedikit lebih lama lagi? Bolehkah aku menahanmu sebentar sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, sampai aku benar-benar siap hidup tanpamu? Bolehkah?"

Sasuke mencium pelipis Naruto sekali lagi. Sebelum beranjak ke sisi ranjang dan memijat dahinya –pusing. Semua kejadian ini berputar cepat dikepalanya. Permintaannya untuk menikahi Namikaze Naruto yang sekarang menjadi penyesalan terbesarnya.

"Kalau aku tau akan begini ceritanya, aku takkan meminta ibuku untuk melamarmu, Naru, sungguh. Kalau aku tau kau akan merasa setersiksa ini bersamaku, aku takkan memintanya. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menderita bersamaku, Naruto. ", Sasuke mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya dengan kuat. Mungkin ia akan mencari kamar lain untuk ia tidur. Sasuke rasa, Naruto tidak ingin seranjang dengannya.

Sasuke memakai sandal bulunya, hendak berdiri dari ranjang sebelum sebuah tangan menarik bajunya –yang mengharuskannya menoleh kearah tangan tersebut.

"K-Kau mau kemana, Teme?", Naruto membuang mukanya, tak melihat Sasuke, tak juga melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada belakang piyama Sasuke. Terlihat rona kemerahan di pipi tan Naruto.

'_Apa dia sebenarnya tidak tidur dan mendengar semua yang ku katakan tadi, t-tidak mungkin. Pasti tidak. Dia hanya terkejut ditinggal sendirian di tempat yang baru pertama kali dijajakinya. Iya. Pasti karna itu_'

Sasuke terdiam, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang bergemuruh. Sasuke terduduk lagi, membelakangi Naruto. "Aku akan tidur di kamar sebelah."

"Eh? Kenapa?", genggaman Naruto semakin erat. Memandang helaian rambut Sasuke menyelidik.

"Bukankah kau tak ingin tidur seranjang denganku, usuratonkachi? Kau yang protes tadi –kalau kau tak ingat.", Sasuke berdiri lagi, Namun Naruto tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya di piyama Sasuke. Dan Sasukepun terduduk kembali.

"Apa maumu, Dob—… ", Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak memarahi pria yang resmi menjadi pendamping hidupnya tadi siang.

"J-Jangan pergi.", Naruto menggumam dengan suara kecil.

"Ap-Apa?", Sasuke tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Ia pasti salah dengar.

"J-Jangan pergi, Teme… disini saja. temani aku…", Naruto menunduk, rona merah menjalar di seluruh wajahnya. Kini ia lebih mirip tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum. Mungkinkah ada kesempatan baginya untuk dicintai pemuda pirang ini?

Apakah ada kesempatan itu?

"Dasar dobe. Kau tidak berani tidur sendirian? Berapa umurmu? Atau jangan-jangan kau masih tidur dengan Okaasanmu ya? Hn. ", Sasuke tersenyum mengejek.

"Kurang ajar kau, Teme! Sana pergi! Bawa ini!", Naruto melempar bantal ke arah Sasuke, "dan ini!", melemparkan guling lagi. "Jangan pernah kembali kesini atau kau akan—…."

CUP.

Sasuke sudah berada di depan Naruto dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf, dobe, aku hanya bercanda.", Sasuke mengacak-acak helaian rambut pirang Naruto. Turun dari tempat tidur, mengumpulkan bantal dan guling yang tadi dilempar Naruto dan meletakkannya kembali ke sisi tempat tidur – disebelah Naruto.

Naruto melunak. Rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya lagi. Iapun kembali berbaring di ranjangnya, membelakangi Sasuke.

Terdengar decitan tempat tidur, tanda Sasuke sedang naik ke tempat tidur dan menyamankan diri di ranjangnya.

Belum lama Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia merasakan sebuah gumpalan hangat menyentuh lengan kanannya. Semakin mendekatkan diri ke arah Sasuke.

"Dobe?", Sasuke terbangun dan mendapati Naruto berada tepat disampingnya tanpa jarak sedikitpun.

"APA?!", bentak Naruto – namun tak sedikitpun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat rona kemerahan dari telinga Naruto yang tidak tertutup selimut. Ia pun menyingkap selimut yang menutupi Naruto, menempatkan lengan kanannya sebagai bantalan kepala Naruto, serta tangan kirinya memeluk Naruto – protektif.

"Terima kasih, Naru. Telah memberiku kesempatan.", Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Menghirup aroma lembut khas Naruto –lama.

"Diam kau, monster pantat ayam!", ujar Naruto sambil menyamankan posisinya di pelukan sang Uchiha bungsu.

'_Sepertinya okaasan membohongiku lagi._', ujar Naruto, Baru sadar. '_Ya sudahlah_'.

.

.

.

OWARI

.

.

.

OMAKE 1

.

.

.

BLAM!

.

.

.

Naruto menutup keras pintu ruang kerja ayahnya, meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato didalam sana.

"Astaga, Kushi-chan. Kau menghalalkan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan yang kau mau ya. Kasihan Naru-chan.", Minato mengusap-usap puncak kepalanya yang dipukul Kushina.

"Anata…", Kushina berjalan mendekati Minato dan membenarkan kerah bajunya. "Aku tau yang terbaik untuk putraku. Aku tau ia akan bahagia ditangan orang yang mencintainya itu. Aku yakin dia bisa menjaga Naru kita. Bukan menyakitinya layaknya putri keluarga Hyuuga itu.", Kushina memeluk suaminya dan menyamankan diri di dada bidang Minato, "Kau percaya padaku, anata?".

"Aku percaya, Kushi-chan,", Minato membalas pelukan istrinya, "Tapi tidak mengatakan perusahaan Namikaze akan pailit juga. Astaga, bagaimana jika Naru tau kau berbohong. Perusahaan Namikaze sedang dalam masa kejayaannya sekarang. "

.

.

GRETT

.

.

.

"K-Kushi-c-chan.. aku tak bisa b-bernafas… heghhh~…"

"Naru tidak akan tau kalau kau tak memberitahukannya, Suamiku.", Kushina tersenyum lembut – atau lebih tepatnya sadis – dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sepertinya tulang rusuk Minato retak.

"A-Aku t-tidak akan m-mengatakannya.", Wajah Minato membiru. Istrinya memang mengerikan jikalau keinginannya tidak dapat terpenuhi.

"Bagus! Dengan begitu aku akan mendapatkan kado terindah di ulangt tahunku yang ke-42 ini. Hohoho~!", Kushina melepaskan rangkulan ala pemain Smack Down-nya dan tertawa bahagia – psikopat. "Tidakkah kau akan kembali ke perusahaanmu yang hampir pailit itu, suamiku.", Kushina berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang, Anata. Sampai jumpa di ruang makan."

Haahh~ Astaga. Hampir saja Minato menghembuskan nafas terkhirnya. Memiliki istri yang menguasai berbagai macam martial art sungguh membuat Minato lega dan khawatir disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ouuwh!", sepertinya benar tulang rusuk Minato retak. Kau harus cepat cek ke dokter, Minato-san.

OMAKE 2

Setelah mendeklarasikan keinginannya untuk menikahi Naruto kepada keluarganya, Sasuke pun meninggalkan kakak, ibu dan ayahnya di ruang keluarga.

Setelah yakin Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Mikoto langsung berlari menghampiri telefon dan menekan beberapa nomor dengan semangat.

"Halo? Kushi-chan? Iya ini aku Mikoto. Aaahhh~ kau tau, Sasuke membuatku terkejut, Kushi-chan! Kita tidak perlu susah-susah menjodohkan mereka lagi. Sasuke-ku jatuh cinta pada Naruto-mu. Kyaaahahahahaah~" , Mikoto tertawa – sinting. "Ya ya.. Naruto kuserahkan padamu. Pokoknya mereka harus menikah pada hari ulang tahunmu, Kushi-Chan. Ini pasti jadi terindah untukmu. Untukku juga. Hyahahahaha…"

Fugaku dan Itachi yang melihat ibunya, hanya bisa sweatdrop berkepanjangan dan kembali menyeruput kopi mereka.

OMAKE 3

Sampailah mereka ke acara pernikahan yang diadakan besar-besaran. Bergabungnya dua perusahaan besar yang sedang dalam masa kejayaannya.

"Okaasan! Otousan! Kalian membohongiku!", Naruto mencak-mencak kesal.

"Sudahlah Naruto, semua sudah terjadi. Kau tak bisa lagi membatalkan semuanya. Kau sudah resmi menyandang marga Uchiha dalam namamu, sayang.", Kushina bertolak pinggang, menghadapi protes dari putranya di ruang ganti pengantin.

"Pokoknya batalkan batalkan batalkan batalkaaaannnnn!", Naruto menghentak-hentakkan sebuket bunga kepangkuannya. Tak perduli bunga mawar itu akan botak karena kelopaknya berguguran.

"Naru-chan! Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kenakan seperti itu! Kau sudah 22 tahun!"

"Tapi Okaasan membohongiku layaknya anak 5 tahun!", Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya ia tau protesnya kali ini tak berarti apa-apa. Ia sudah sah menyandang marga Uchiha. Dan dia tidak bisa membatalkannya lagi. Tapi ia merasa dibohongi. Astaga… Okaasan tega sekali!

Kushina mendekati anaknya, memegang kedua bahu anaknya lembut. "Satu-satunya cara untukmu menghakhiri ini semua adalah—…", Kushina menatap lurus kedua mata sapphire Naruto, "… menunggu."

"HA?", Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, imut. "Maksud Okaasan menunggu apa?"

"Keluarga Uchiha bukan keluarga yang gampangan, Naruto-ku… Sekali kau masuk kedalamnya, maka sulit untukmu bisa keluar dengan tenang."

.

GLEK.

Tiba-tiba tenggorokan Naruto kering. Sulit menelan ludah.

"Apakah kau berfikir, setelah kalian berada di rumah kau bisa langsung meminta cerai, hm, Naru-chan? Dan lalu bisa pergi keluar dari Uchiha mansion tanpa hilang satu bagian dari tubuhmu? Jangan terlalu banyak berharap."

"J-Jadi? Aku harus apa, Okasaaaaannn?", Naruto mewek. Gak tau kejadiannya bakal segila ini.

Kushina berdiri tegak, memangku tangannya. "Kau harus menunggu.", Kushina berjalan menjauhi Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, "Paling tidak setahun."

"HIIIEEEEE~! Lama sekaliiiiiiii~!", Naruto membanting buket bunga-nya ke lantai. Habis sudah, tak ada lagi kelopaknya yang tersisa.

"Ini strategi, Naru-chan! Kau harus bisa keluar dari sana dengan selamat!. Ibaratkan dirimu sebagai mata-mata!", mata Kushina terbakar api semangat. "Kau mengerti, putraku?!", Kushina mengepalkan tangannya, member semangat.

"M-mengeri, Okaasan.", Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya mengikuti ibunya – menjawabnya dengan suara kecil.

"Okaasan tidak mendengarnya. Ayo katakan sekali lagi!", Kushina mempererat kepalan tangannya.

"M-MENGERTI, OKAASAN!", Naru mulai bersemangat."aku akan menjadi mata-mata keluarga Uchiha dan keluar dengan selamat dari sana."

"YEAAAHH~!", teriak ibu dan anak itu serempak, sambil melayangkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Astaga, Naru-chan. Sampai kapan kau akan dibohongi terus oleh ibumu… Sasuke yang begitu mencintaimu tak akan mungkin tega memotong-motong bagian tubuhmu begitu, Naru. Kushina berkata seakan-akan mereka Yakuza.". Minato pundung di pojokan..

.

.

.

Hountou ni OWARI.

.

.

.

**a/n : **Sebenarnya ini story board untuk fiction multichapter yang akan saya buat selanjutnya setelah Kitchen Love. Tetapi berhubung sudah dua tahun saya menjadi silent reader yang menggelitik saya untuk ikut memeriahkan hari jadi pasangan favorit saya. Jadi saya persingkat menjadi oneshoot saja, dan judulnya ini maksa banget. Baru terfikir tadi. Oh iya, saya terfikir mengenai sequel, mungkin?

Mind to review? ^_^


End file.
